Royals Conniving and Scheming
by Quirkista
Summary: Sokka and Katara attend a prestigious boarding school as scholarship students. Zuko, the school golden boy, returns after the summer holidays with a horrifying secret. Conspiracies are the life of a royal. What happens when the Gaang and Zuko must escape? Well, with Sokka, you can be sure there will be jokes galore.
1. Cause of Concern

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**So, this is my new fic. I would really appreciate reviews; they help me better myself.**

After the death of my mom, my dad worked himself to the bone to send us to the best school in the country. Even then, he could afford only about half of the school fees, so we applied for the scholarship program and mom must have been smiling down on us, because within a few weeks, we received a letter with the requirements needed for the school. I really appreciate all he has done for Sokka and I but we rarely see him now, because we are boarders. It is too expensive to return home every single day, although I wish I could. Some days, I feel so miserable that all I want to do is to curl up on my bed and cry my eyes out and every other body part as well. It isn't so bad though, every weekend we are allowed to go home and join our families. It almost feels normal but then on Sunday evening, we must leave on the last available train, waving goodbye to my dad and to my uncle Bato. And every time, I have to choke back tears. I know that I am not the only one. Sokka may pretend to be all macho and shit, but deep down I know that he is hurting as well. I hear him cry while we fall asleep to the gentle whirring of the train and the monotony of the scenery. It never changes, it is always the same. And it is comforting to know that some things never change. The sky will always be a deep cerulean blue, with the shimmering stars glittering in the night sky and the tall trees swaying along with the breeze.

Sometimes, I imagine what it would be like to go to a regular school, a school where I could return home at the end of the day and throw my arms around him. But that would be ridiculous. My dad suffered to send us to the prestigious Meridian Nations high school slash boarding school. If you attend this school, you are automatically guaranteed a place in a top notch university. It is right slap bang in the middle of the Fire Nation. And in the summer time, that means unbearable heat. It is like the sun is beating down on us, taunting us from above with its rays that sparkle and shine. Without my bending, I would be lost. I am proud to be a water bender. My tribe suffered as a result of the killing of water benders, so I cherish my gift. The rest of my tribe are scattered around the world. I hope to meet them again someday in the not so distant future. I can hope and dream and that helps me to move forward.

You may not think it, but I am seventeen. I probably sound quite jaded for a mere seventeen year old, but alas when you have seen the travesties and tragedies I have seen, it is essential.

It isn't like I don't have friends, I do. I have loads of friends. And they are so special to me. Sometimes, they complain that I mother them too much but I know that secretly they like it. Aang is the youngest and he really does act like it. He has these huge grey eyes and he can really turn on the puppy effect. I mean, if he wanted to he could probably make you rob one of those high security vaults belonging to the Fire Nation aristocracy. And that is some scary shit! He likes to have fun which usually involves big puffs of wind. And Sokka. Most of Aang's schemes seem to involve Sokka one way or another. Either Aang is plotting against Sokka or Aang and Sokka are plotting against Toph or another member of our Gaang. We affectionately call ourselves the Gaang because Aang is the one who brought us together. He befriended Sokka and me on the first day of school. Actually, he is only a year younger than me but usually he acts like a twelve year old. So basically, he is just a regular sixteen year old boy… except he is the Avatar. Did I hear gasps of shock? Yeah, he is the Avatar so when he is angry which thankfully isn't often, it is pretty scary. That is like the understatement of the century.

Suki is a true mystery. At times, she can be a complete and utter tomboy and at others, she can giggle and laugh alongside me. I am glad that Suki and my brother are together. They make each other happy. She is my best friend; we spend so much time together anyway. She is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors; they are elite in the sense that they accept only female members. It is empowering. Before Sokka met Suki, he was a chauvinistic pig but she has taught him a thing or two. I don't care to find out how so.

Toph is like the ultimate tomboy. She is a master earth bender and has been since she was around six years of age. She is what you might consider a prodigy. She is blind, but she says she can see from vibrations in the earth. Whatever the reason, she knows exactly what you are doing at any given time as long as you are on the ground. Flying makes her nauseous. I don't blame her, Aang's air bison Appa….he is not exactly known for luxurious travel. She is the most mischieveous person I have ever met. She is always pulling pranks, usually on Aang and Sokka who don't see them coming. Toph is from this incredibly wealthy Earth Kingdom family and she somehow managed to convince them to send her here. Well, I suppose the 100% success rate probably persuaded them a lot. Sometimes, Toph can get on my nerves because she is fantastic at procrastination whereas I don't see the point of delaying something when I have ample opportunity to complete my assignments. I really don't know why Toph thinks I am such a goodie goodie, I can be bad if I wanted to. But at the same time, she is one of my best friends which is why I have an inkling that Toph has a tiny bit of a huge crush on Aang. I don't blame her, he is really attractive. But how Toph supposed to know that? She just likes him for his personality. The girls at our school tend to be really shallow, which is why Toph is so unique in that sense and basically every sense. This brings me to Zuko, the school golden boy.

He is so confident in himself, in his own skin. The opposite of me, he sails around the school with his head up high confidently striding through the crowded corridors of our huge school. Everybody loves me…. All the girls love him and all the boys want to be him... yeah the same old ding-dong, I know. How completely cliché. Up until recently, I resented him and everything he stood for her. I hated his gold eyes because they symbolised the death of my mother. The man who killed my mom wore a balaclava, so I couldn't see his face but I did see gold eyes. I despise the Fire Nation and their wealth. He is treated like royalty, because well he is royalty. He is Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He is a big deal. He is gorgeous; flawless skin, molten golden eyes and not to mention his black shaggy hair. He is incredibly tall and it is obvious that he works out.

There is only one problem. He treats my friends and I like shit. He is disrespectful and rude and downright nasty. He acts like he is better than us and wears his crown like it was freaking made of Agni, the sun god himself. Knowing Zuko, it probably was.

It is the first day of term and after a relaxing summer spent at Toph's chateau, I feel invigorated like somehow this is the year, people will fully appreciate me. This is the year that I can't get picked for sports last, although I am captain of the swimming team and I am also on the track team. I am fit; it is unwarranted. I am singled out alongside the unfit intellectuals whose glasses slide down their noses when they try to walk quickly. You should see them when they try to run. The poor souls, it isn't unfair. People tease them for being smart, perhaps a bit too smart. And when they fail at something, people mock them relentlessly. These brainiacs would probably join a sports team if they could run a lap without people bursting into sarcastic laughter.

Anyway, hopefully this year everything will be better.

Toph invited Sokka, my dad and I as well as Aang and Suki to her parents' house in the Earth Kingdom. It was my first time stepping on the leafy terrain of the Earth Kingdom and it was a welcome relief from the searing summer hot of the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation is uncomfortably warm all year long, especially in the summer. Well, except if you are a fire bender. This is one of the few times I have envied them and their ability to change their body heat.

The train journey seems shorter now, while traveling with Aang, Toph and Suki. During the school year, they never leave the school and the town surrounding it as their homes are too far away.

The scorched ground creates a striking contrast against the beautiful shrubbery and trees heavy with ripe fruit. Pretty soon, we will arrive at the school so the last few moments of freedom are precious.

I sigh as the train finally trudges its way into the station. Trains don't agree with me. I would kiss the ground, but that is taking my relief a bit too far. After all, you don't know what people have been doing on the platform.

I simply stand and watch as familiar figures pass by me as if I were made of air. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall guy standing begrudgingly next to a pillar. A scar covers half his face…

Wait. I know who that is. As I turn around to face him, Zuko's facial expression seems to match my own. One of shock, one of surprise. What happened to him? And why is he looking at me like that? This is too weird.

**I hope that you like this story. Please read and review in the lonely review box down below.**

**Also, please check out my other fics :)**


	2. Trouble Big Trouble

Upon hearing the persistent cluck of the cockaroo, I awoke to find Toph standing in the middle of our large, spacious room that is decorated with the red and black hues associated with the Fire Nation seemingly 'staring' into thin air. But I know better, she is simply asleep with her eyes open. At this hour of the morning, Toph is not to be messed with and if you do mess with her, you are a very brave soul indeed. She is not exactly known for her sunny morning personality. In fact quite the opposite, I love her and all but she can be quite the moody cow when she operates on less than ten hours sleep. Yeah, our Toph sure does love her nocturnal resting period.

I clear my throat. It's obnoxious but otherwise Toph will stand there for hours upon end, dreaming about sleeping and she will be so busy dreaming of sleeping that she will actually fall asleep standing up.

"Yeah, what do you want Sugar Queen? Got a frogling in your throat or is that simply your seductive mating call?"

Do you see what I mean? Although, it is quite amusing. I am finding it quite difficult to stifle my laughter.

"Come on Toph, it is the first day of school, give it a rest please. Must you start every single day standing inanely in the middle of our room? We will be late and it will be your fault again. Remember last year? We had a record of 23 demerits for being late on multiple occasions because of your insistence that the day doesn't properly start until the badgermoles come out. Well, if you really believed that, you would never get out. Come on, slow poke."

Toph abruptly brings her tiny, mud-stained hand towards my face. I flinch. Why does she insist in lathering herself in filth?

"Honey, leave the nicknames to me because quite frankly that was horrible. Who even says slow poke anymore? That is so last dynasty!"

This is typical Toph morning behaviour. She just wants me to argue with her so we will be late. Again. And it is only the first day of school! Unbelievable, I can only imagine how the rest of the year will proceed.

"Toph, get washed, dressed and down the stairs ready for breakfast. Now."

"Yes, mother…" she mumble under her breath but does as I say all the same.

I smile, proud that I have managed to shift the incorrigible Toph Bei Fong in last then twenty minutes, two minutes less than my personal best. Every year, we put bets on when Toph will finally enter the dining hall… One time, she actually arrived down in her silk night robe. I was embarrassed but Toph is not one to blush. At all in fact, she is quite shocking by nature.

La, di, dah. I hum to myself as I wait for Toph to arrive. If I leave her alone, she will only crawl back into bed...she is as sneaky as she is skilled at earthbending.

As we walk through the gilded gold doors of the ritzy of the dining hall, I am once again left gobsmacked at the raw beauty of it all. It is simply breath-taking.

High ceilings, sparkling crystal chandeliers and gold trimmed carpets. It is something all right.

I ponder my chance meeting with Zuko, the day previously. He looked like a shadow of his former self. Oh, he was still handsome; he always will be handsome. But he was crouched in on himself and his unflappable confidence was gone. He gazed at his expensive shoes, too much of a coward to meet my eyes. Or else, he was embarrassed. Whatever he felt, his confidence seems to be back with a vengeance now as he swaggers into the dining hall.

The hall breaks into loud whispers. If you are going to whisper, do it right. You are not supposed to be heard if you are whispering. I swear, these people could take a class in Whispering 101 courtesy of Toph and most of them would probably fail.

"I heard that he was in a fight…"

"Oh really? What a badass….he is so handsome…. I want to marry him…. I have a t-shirt of his face…."

What is it about a prince that makes a girl loose her values and morals…?

I can't put my finger on it, but I know that something is up.

But now it is time for breakfast. I take my seat at my usual table along with Sokka, Suki, Aang and Toph… and some random new kid who seems to be overly protective of his noodle soup…. Okay, I don't want to eat his soup anyway.

"Okay Aang, Toph eat up. Breakfast…"

I am rudely interrupted by Toph who seems to find all this incredibly amusing.

"….the most important meal of the day, yadda yadda…. We know Sugar Queen. We have heard this a million times!"

I am about to reply when the bell for first lesson rings…. My heart sinks, I haven't even started my breakfast with all my talk about breakfast being the most important meal of the day. How ironic.

I am off to Mr Waskai's class; he teaches Literature and he is notoriously strict. He is a fan of Tanna, the 'greatest' Fire Nation poet of all time. Apparently, Tanna won three Golden Flame awards for poetry during the course of his year. All I know is that Tanna's poems are gloomy, much like Mai, Zuko's girlfriend. But that maybe because Tanna is actually Mai's grandfather. Maybe gloominess runs in the family. The poor lamb, she hasn't known anything else. And yes, I am being sarcastic. I am not exactly the biggest supporter of Mai. She is one of three in the notorious clique The Nobility. The other two are Ty Lee, the energetic, acrobatic serial dater and Azula, Zuko's sadistic sister. And all three of them are in my literature class. Yippee.

As I sit myself down in my usual chair by the window, Mr Waskai promptly begins class. He is anything but unpunctual.

"And now class open your scrolls to page 302….." he drones on in his monotone voice; much like Mai's voice.

And then that is when the door snaps open and Zuko strides in with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes, Mr Agni, sit beside Katie…"

Oh, I suddenly realise he is talking about me.

"Um, my name is Katara sir."

Almost simultaneously, the whole class gasps in amazement. Oops, I forgot what a tight ass he is.

He fixes his steely, amber gaze on me.

"Is that so Ms…Katie?"

I gulp. I am not ready for this.

"Zuko, sit beside Katie."

I officially hate Mr Waskai.


	3. Meridian Gazette

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Points14, Guest, Pocahontas Knight, Guest and Kaisuky for your wonderful reviews!**

"So class this year, we are going to study the remarkable works of our very own Fire Nation poet Tanna in great depth and detail. By the end of the year, I expect you to complete a project with a minimum of five thousand words, on fine white parchment. None of that cheap drivel that one can buy at the local market. This is after all the very best education establishment the Fire Nation has to offer and certainly one of the best in the four nations, if not the greatest education establishment in this entire world," Mr Waskai begins reverently.

I can't help but roll my eyes in total and utter exasperation. He initiates every class in this rather over-dramatic style and boy, does it get dull. I have heard the same spiel for four years and it doesn't get any more interesting. And what about that bullshit in relation to the Fire Nation propaganda? Can I hear a crazy?

He is such an elitist. When he is referring to cheap drivel, he is gazing intently in my direction. Hey, just because I prefer to spend money on useful items that I actually need and not on diamond encrusted parchment. I am just kidding about the diamond encrusted parchment but if there were such thing, he would be the first to jump on the jam packed choo choo train. I suspect that if people were jumping off a bridge into a sea of gold, he would also be one of the first to jump on board.

Mr Waskai can completely destroy your chances of a decent job in the future. That is how much influence he is. He doesn't even need to teach, because he is so wealthy. But I guess that he likes torturing us and in particular me. It occurs to me now that I am thinking of it, that he portrays all the traits of a sadist. He likes inflicting pain, tick. He likes making life overly difficult for us mere mortals that can't afford to buy diamond encrusted parchment.

Oops, I better start listening again, like I said I can't afford another demerit.

"…I will now proceed to read out the various partners. I expect you to put a minimum of six hours per day on this project. It counts as a large proportion of our final grade. And some people can't afford to receive anything less than an Agni Star."

And I swear he stares directly at me. I don't know what more he wants from me. He is such a hard grafter. I already work my ass off for this class. There is no way I can spend more time on this subject. After all, I have eight other equally challenging classes. I have never received anything less than an Agni Star in this class and yet he is constantly biting my ass about it (not literally, that would hurt like hell). He snubs me because I am a scholarship student. It's the only reason why he gets away with it. With any other student, he would be reprimanded but he wouldn't be fired because he is too vital in the running of the school. He pays the school a large sum of money every year. It is basically blackmail.

I don't even know what the first part of his speech is about. But it can't be good, can it? I mean, it is Mr Waskai. He even speaks to his rabbit dog in this manner; in a perfect mixture of patronising and condescending.

And promptly he pulls out a large scroll from his messenger bag and places his round Seeing Eye glasses upon his nose. I am certain he doesn't even need glasses, he just likes the way they glint on the shiny surface of a knife when he prepares his next victim.

"Mai Takoshi and Duke Denning, Martha Lamb and Ken Joeny, Katie and Zuko…"

Please. Please tell me that I heard wrong. Please tell me that there is actually a new student called Katie in this class. Please tell me that Mr Waskai hasn't just paired me with the most obnoxious boy I have ever met. Isn't this rather cliché? Pairing me up with the boy I despise more than anything?

Well, whatever, it isn't like I can change his mind. He is notoriously stubborn. He believes that fate is a powerful mechanism and that inner turmoil can develop a person into a warrior.

As you can tell, his teaching methods leave a lot to be desired. But I am merely a student. I can't change my fate.

If you were to hear me talk, you would imagine that I was to be executed. Perhaps, I am being a tad melodramatic.

"And now that I have concluded my assignment, I would like you to gather around a table with your partner and discuss the possibilities of your paper. And remember the walls have ears."

Why does he feel the need to invade our privacy? I begrudgingly make my way over to Zuko's table, because he has made it perfectly obvious that he would rather wiggle naked in a pile of dung than sit at my desk.

He fixes his amber gaze on me. Last term, his face was flawless, without a blemish in sight but now the large scar covers half his face. It is quite bizarre to be honest, to think that someone could acquire such a dramatic wound in the space of a few short weeks.

I am left wondering if we will ever get along because honestly spending a year on a project with someone you hate seems to be an incredible experience. I feel so lucky that he has decided to grace me with his royal presence. I owe him so much.

"Hey Katie, so here's the deal. You can write the project and you can draw the various images depicting the elements as seen in Tanna's poetry. Do we have a deal?"

That's it. I am going to lose my temper. And it won't be pretty.

"No, here's the deal Zuko. You can help me write the project and you can also help me draw the images. And guess what? You can also help me with something. Do I have a sign on my hand saying I am your slave and you can ravage me however you like? Oh, I know the answer to this question! No, I don't!"

I can tell that he is rather impressed by my outburst. His eyes widen considerably in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that. Nobody ever expects me to freak out like that. It's all part of my 'charm'.I casually shrug my shoulders. I never pretended to be someone I am not. And I am certainly not going to pretend to be a meek, timid little girl who would wilt simply at the sight of blood. Just because boys 'like' it. Ugh, they can be so fickle and superficial.

"Okay, you've have yourself a deal Katie-"

I interrupt rudely because to be quite honest, he is pissing me off. He knows that my name isn't Katie.

"Excuse me, you know my name is Katara!"

He smirks, the sides of his lips emphasising his damaged face. But you know what, it only makes him all the more attractive. I will never admit that to him though.

"I know, maybe if you call me by my name I can send a pigeon owl to you later…"

"Wait, what are you doing?"

And before he can answer, a flash of light blinds me. It is that dratted photographer from the Meridian Gazette. Curses. This is going to be plastered all over the front cover of that gossip newspaper tomorrow!

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short! :O I hope that this doesn't prevent you from enjoying this chapter :)**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Commotion and Adoration

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Yungsun, missfixx, Rainproof Coyote, WildCitrusSunflower and Points14 for your amazing reviews!**

The rest of the day flies by in a haze of different classes, new teachers and my constant fretting about the pending newspaper article.

And you may think I fret for no reason but alas, you don't understand the impact of the Meridian Gazette. Last year, a student was caught behind the sparring grounds with a teacher all because some idiot photographer captured the moment for ever on camera. And now, the girl walks around the school with her head down, ignoring everyone that passes. Although we have since learned that the teacher was bribing her. She was failing her intermediate firebending lessons and she was so worried, her hair began to fall out. The aforementioned teacher noticed the sudden change in her and subsequently, he played on her emotions. She was vulnerable and he took advantage of her. That teacher's name was Jet, Mr Jet Wato, a former student of Meridian Nations High…. For a long time, I was uncertain if he would be fired or not and I was actually rather surprised when I learnt Jet was fired because the staff at Meridian Nations are so obsessed with their 'pure, untainted, wholesome' image, it would be a scandal if such an event were to emerge. However, he was fired and thankfully, Meng's life is back on track. I don't know why she is so self-conscious. Nobody blames her. It was Jet's fault…the evil, little schemer.

As a student, he was constantly concocting devious little plots, each one more twisted than the last. How do I know? Well, I dated him shortly after I first arrived to the school. Yeah, he was a charmer, even back then. But I just had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach; he was a bad influence on me.

Anyway, this isn't about Jet. This is about my impending doom because when people learn about our 'love affair', they are going to follow us and follow us, nattering away about whatever inane thought rushes through their head at any moment. They are a naïve bunch, they are. And although, they may not like me, they will like the idea of their favourite 'celebrity' plastered across the pages of the Gazette.

"What is wrong with you? Yo, Katara! What's up?"

Ah, Toph. I can't get a moments peace. As I am rudely interrupted from my thoughts, Toph snaps her fingers in front of my face as a testimony to her impatience. Okay, we get it Toph. You are an impatient individual.

I roll my eyes in exasperation. This isn't how I pictured my day. Well granted, I didn't exactly conjure up an image of tropical islands and swimming in the shallows of a beautiful ocean either.

"Yes, Toph! What do you want?" I ask, the impatience building in my voice with every syllable.

She promptly ceases her incessant jumping and she seems to gaze at me in a particular manner.

"Okay, Sugar Queen. What's creaming your corn? Only this morning, you were begging to get me out of bed because you missed my company-"

"That isn't why I woke you up, Toph-"

Holding her outstretched palm in mid-air, she interrupts me once more.

"Hey, I don't judge. Regardless, you were begging to get me out of bed and now you look like you have slapped around the face by a komodo rhino. Ouch, talk about burn. Now tell me what's wrong!"

She really amazes me. Only Toph can dream up such absurd expressions and make them work. If anybody else did that, Toph would laugh so much, she would get indigestion. And that is not a pretty sight, I can tell you that much for nothing.

"Well….while I was in Mr Waskai's class today, he paired Zuko and I together. We are supposed to work on a yearlong project and we were kind of arguing again. And somebody took our picture…."

Top's face looks the picture of horror…that is until she opens her mouth.

"Oh no, you mean somebody took your picture. What a bummer, whatever can we do."

Curse Toph and her sarcastic sense of humour. Usually, it is funny but right now, I am too annoyed to appreciate her little quips.

But then her face softens.

"Come on Katara, it is alright. It's just a picture after all. What is the worst that can happen?"

It as I predicted. Our faces are plastered across the crimson front pages of the Meridian Gazette; the paper that defines the entire student body at Meridian Nations High, who read the Gazette like it is some of worship scroll. The angry red flush apparent on our faces as we move ever nearer to one another in frustration. But what I didn't foresee is the look of exasperation in our eyes that could be seen as something completely different.

I don't remember our little fight scene playing out as such a spectacle. However, in the caption, the same words appear time and time again. Zuko….Katara…..scandalous…..love affair….hot couple…

"Zuko, the school hottie and Katara, the scholarship student frolic among the daisies in Mr Waskai's classroom celebrate with a kiss and maybe more…"

This is a load of rubbish. I don't what kind of magic they possess; they managed to make us like we were passionately kissing. This is not good, this is really not good. I don't know what to do.

I haven't been awake two hours and I am already feeling the effects of our little lover's spat as our following have affectionately named our aggressively 'passionate' moment. Yeah, whatever you say.

I glare at Toph. She said everything would be okay.

She casually shrugs her shoulders.

"What do you know? I guess that I was wrong; so, so, so wrong! It is a big deal."

I sigh in frustration.

"Thanks Toph for captioning this moment. It really fills my heart with joy that you can so accurately caption such a moment."

"Woah Sugar Queen, I did not claim to be an expert. Anyway, from what I have heard is that you were suspiciously close to the golden boy. You never know; those rumours could be true."

"Yeah Toph, I was drugged and I don't remember anything."

"Hang on, sarcasm is my thing. Anyway, shut up. Sokka is clambering down the stairs. I can feel him. I don't think that he will be impressed that his little sister has been 'seduced' by the thorough lover girls our age so often talk about."

I stare at her aghast. Did I just hear the words 'thorough lover' pass through her lips? I sincerely hope not for the sake of my little remaining sanity. I never thought that I would hear her speak of such things. She is funny….but that doesn't solve my dilemma.

"He is here…Sugar Queen, act natural," Toph whispers out of the side of her mouth to me.

I mentally crack my knuckles. Okay, bring it on like Donkey Kong. I am ready, I am ready.

"Oh hey Katara, care to tell me about your new boyfriend that you conveniently forgot to mention to me," he begins with an evil glint apparent in his eyes.

I gulp. Oops, he isn't pleased. I should have warned him. He is just protective of me. I am his little sister after all. He is just worried about me. A feeling of terrible guilt slowly begins to overwhelm me now. I am such a bad person. Perhaps, I should explain.

"Sokka, he isn't my boyfriend. I was just paired with him for some stupid Literature project and we were arguing and some moronic photographer snapped that picture."

"Katara now, now, an action tells a thousand words…"

And shoving the newspaper into my face, I see the incriminating blush (or flush) that is rapidly spreading across our faces. And we are leaning towards one another. It does seem quite susceptible alright. I can see his point.

"-and this action Katara tells a lot more than a thousand words. It tells a whole fucking story!"

I am shocked. I have never heard Sokka curse before. He is so good natured that usually, it is unheard of for him to curse. Cursing is Toph's job.

So, Sokka must be really angry that I didn't tell him. Not that I blame him.

I mean, I hate this guy.

"Katara?"

Aang has finally arrived.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were dating Zuko?"

Ah, has the whole world gone crazy?

"For the last time, I am not dating Zuko."

I must have uttered that last line a lot more harshly than I intended as Aang flinched when I reached out to console him. Oh boy.

I have created a right badger mole hole for myself.

Yay.

**Please read and leave a review in the lonely review box below! :)**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I hope that it isn't too short!**


	5. Groinal Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to bubbles, Aiedail4eva, Kat, teacupdestiny,Yungsun, missfixx, WildCitrusSunflower and Rainproof Coyote for all your amazing reviews!**

I storm off after breakfast because I just couldn't stand the accusatory glares anymore. Why can't they believe me, not some rubbish magazine/newspaper gossip mongers cherish? Doesn't my word count for anything? It's not like I was having an affair with Zuko, the school golden boy and also full-time asshole. Okay, maybe I should reconsider my choice of words. Affairs suggest infidelity while wed. Let me make it clear. I am not a cheater; if anything I am the one that gets cheated on.

Anyway, I don't really have anywhere to go now because class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. I guess that I should cram some study in for Mr Waskai's class in case he decides to honour us with a pop quiz. He is constantly pondering over new methods in which to torture us with. What a delightful man!

I pat my side, where my messenger bag usually resides but alas. My lumpy tiresome bag is nowhere to be found. Shit! I left it in the cavernous breakfast room and I am not returning after much making such a hasty, dramatic exit. There is nothing worse than storming off and it being interrupted somehow. It is rather embarrassing.

I can even picture the current location of my bulky bag, it sits upon the cool, marble floor where previously I tapped my foot with impatience and absolute aggravation.

I sigh as I move into a sitting position. I suppose that I am just going to have to make my own entertainment. Well, at least until class brings. And then I will have to face the wrath of Mr Waskai as I tremulously ask to permit me with a hall pass to find my bothersome bag.

It says quite a lot that I would rather sit here and face his wrath than return.

But oh, what is this? A shadowy figure moves along the far wall, half his face in total darkness. My, my, this is rather interesting.

My mouth slowly drops open as I become absorbed in the silent movements of the rather tall individual. Okay, it is definitely a guy. But why is he sneaking around?

I hear a shuffling sound beside my left ear and all of a sudden, I hear an entirely different sound replacing the curious shuffling.

A raspy, low voice that sounds…..

"BOO!"

A lot like Zuko.

I believe that my short life flashed before my eyes in a brief few moments. My mouth almost leapt with fear out of my mouth.

Five minutes later, I am still breathing like an invalid. What kind of person randomly goes around freaking the bejeezers out of others?

Zuko's laugh is unmistakable. It is steady and loud and his mirth is extremely apparent. He even has the nerve to wink at me with his stunning amber eyes. The jerk. No guy should have such long eyelashes. They are like freaking brushes as they graze his cheekbones.

"Katara; looks like I got you!"

I glare at him with all my might. I am not impressed.

"Harde-har-har Sparky. Do I look like I am impressed?"

He looks at me with amusement.

"Sparky?" he questions, one eyebrow raising in a cocky manner.

Of course, he completely bypasses everything I just said….oops did I just mention Toph's nickname for Zuko? I think that I did. Right, I made myself look like a complete fool… I might as well stand on my hand and sing the Fire Nation national anthem in reverse now.

"Um…yeah, anyway what about that project for Mr Waskai's class? Am I right? Am I right….oh, just forget it."

Changing the subject has never been more difficult. I think that I have portrayed myself in a very bad light….

His eyes glint in the morning sun….which is weird since we are inside but let's allow some impossibilities right now, shall we?

"No, tell me about this…nickname, Sparky? You must have put a lot of thought into it."

And that is when he invades my personal boundaries and whispers the last part in my ear. He even goes as far as to nibble my ear.

"Zuko…get off me."

"Hmm?"

Well, let's skip forward to plan two, shall we?

Ignoring his groans and complaining, I step over his body and innocently wave at him.

"Well, Zuko, it has been lovely talking to you-

(Can you tell that I am totally lying? What gave it away?)

"-but I really must go."

But then Zuko seems to forget his groinal pain and leaps up from the ground, covering the vast floor in a few strides.

"Katara, I am looking forward to working with you….."

And with that, he trails off and walks away. Oh shit, I am scared. That sounded ominous.

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.**

**The next chapter should be up soon; I am so sorry that this chapter is so short!**


	6. Western Flying Bull Frog

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. **

**Thanks to JustAnItalianFan and WildCitrusSunflower for your amazing reviews!**

How did this wretched photographer manage to take yet another picture of Zuko and I? And he/she/it (I really don't know…at this school anything is possible…) captured that snap at the most opportune time. When Zuko was whispering in my ear…. It can be misconstrued.

Well, now I have jealous fan girls chasing after me… it is quite scary to be honest. I have to be on constant lookout. Those girls would do anything to be with the one they obsess over. And I have angered their inner dragons. Shit.

Now, the I Hate Katara (I Forget Her Last Name) Club has evidence of a supposed love affair with the one and only Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Thus apparently, they have merit to hate me.

Right now, you are probably questioning my sanity. How do you know that they hate you?

Well, I don't know about you but in my world, there is only one definition of "You're a filthy skank, I hate you and I think that you should screw yourself instead my one and only beloved…"

Which naturally enough my response is "Oh, yourself. I have noticed that you spend about ninety eight per cent of the time staring at your damn reflection in any somewhat shiny surface!"

This comment really didn't help me in the popularity scale but on the bright side, the girl I said it too had to be dragged to the resuscitation ward because she was so taken aback.

But now I have to be on high alert in fear that her gang members will come looking as a revenge attack. Please note that I use the term gang member very loosely.

Oh dearie me, I am in a bit of a pickle at the moment. I am sitting once more in Mr Waskai's class, nervously glancing around the vast room like a turtle mouse sticking its head out in search of predators.

Except in place of swooping seagles, a group of inquisitive, gossip hungry girls surround me in droves and a sense of claustrophobia begins to sink in bit by bit, until I am left shaken and disturbed.

And what is even more disturbing is that Sokka is one tenth of this gaggle of girls. Weird…

And then the man himself steps in. I abruptly stand up from my seat in fury. I am sick of it…this has gone too far.

I point an accusatory finger at him as I scream, "You ass, Zuko! You're a bleeding asshole!"

Cue quick inhale of breath times ten.

And he has the cheek to only raise a solitary eyebrow at me. His mouth quirks up itself, emphasising his scar. It only manages to make him look even more mysterious and devil-may-care than usual. Damn him.

"Oh, I am a bleeding asshole. What a delightful visual, Katara. Truly outstanding. I would have thought that you would be classier in your choice of wording, but whatever I don't judge.

At this, he raises his arms in self-defence. He is mocking me, I realise. I smirk, Zuko you're going down. But…

Mr Waskai briskly walks through the large ornate door, decorated with graphic scenes of Fire Nation history, and now, it is his turn to point an accusatory finger at me.

"You, I knew that allowing riff-raff such as you would lower this fine academy's standards."

His eyes bulge and as I compare him with the Western Flying Bull-Frog, seen only in the remote regions of the Western Air Temple, I begin to chuckle. Although, he is basically insulting my background, this image is far too funny to pass on. And almost immediately, Zuko begins chuckling. Our unconstrained laughter fills the room which is quite the feat as it measures twenty feet in total in height.

If possible, his eyes bulge even more and his face turns a very interesting shade of magenta.

"DETENTION!"

Oh shit. I know this should bother me, but to be honest, I was too busy chuckling to even care.

Zuko shakes his hair, causing a few of his fan-girls to visibly swoon.

"Do you still think that I am a bleeding asshole?" he cockily asks.

With that, Mr Waskai collapses and has to be taken to the resuscitation room. You must think us a bunch of wimps, collapsing so regularly and so efficiently… No, it is just my effect on people. I am just joking.

We finish the rest of our lesson supervised by a hawk-eye teacher. The similarity is astonishing. It really is. And we are told not to utter a single word.

When the bell finally rings to signal both the end of class and the end of school, I casually saunter out with Zuko by my side.

He looks at me impishly and all of a sudden, I understand the attraction. But then he has to speak.

"I can't wait for detention, you nutjob."

And with that, he carelessly walks off, his maroon blazer dangling over his left shoulder leaving me curiously gazing at him.

He sure is an enigma.

I shrug and I too head for the lavish dining room. Every evening, the dining hall is decorated with a different theme in mind. This is the life of the wealthy. I see a brief glimpse into the life of the super-rich but no so sooner than I do so, it is closed except for Toph of course. She is so fabulously wealthy that she doesn't care. She doesn't know what I would do so that my dad wouldn't have to slave all hours in the dangerous mines of the Fire Nation. Death is always a possibility but it pays well. I wish that he wouldn't gamble with something so precious every day of his life. His life is so precious, but it is like he even considers it as such.

He used to be the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Back then, I would have been the princess so I am not a commoner as such. But once we were taken to the Fire Nation, my birth right was revoked.

Anyway, I must depart. Detention is in a few hours… I don't want to be late. I have never been in trouble before. This is all new to me. Am I rebelling?

After witnessing a horrible scene in which Toph and Sokka were wolfing down (literally wolves would be more concerned with table manners) their dinner, I am not in the best of humours. I swear to Tui, Sokka may have some excuse but Toph was raised as a member of the nobility. I have to admire her cavalier attitude too. I become too involved with people's lives.

As I gaze at the enormous yellow sundial on the wall, I realise that I am dreadfully late for assembly.

I gasp in panic.

"Sorry guys, I must hurry. I am late for detention…"

As I sprint away (well, a quick trot at the best), I hear my friends and their flabbergasted words, I realise that I haven't told them.

"Katara has detention!"

Yeah, that is Sokka.

"..And Sugar Queen is late…"

"Katara, hasn't finished eating her veggies…"

Tui, Aang, I am not a child. I should say the same about you. And actually, you're wrong. I did eat my veggies. I just hate asparagus.

"Katara...has really changed lately...it's all Zuko's fault...he has corrupted her...my poor sister...she didn't see his charms coming..."

Charms?

I rush desperately into the detention room only to find it empty except for a lone person.

Zuko.

"Agni, Katara, you're late…you're going to be in deep shit."

And he has the nerve to wink at me.

That son of a….

And Mr Waskai shuffles out of the storage cabinet.

It turns out that he wasn't so alone.

"Ms Katara, please sit, "he squeaks.

I gaze at him with shock evident on my face. He is much too calm. He has something up his sleeve.

**Please read and review! :)**

**Please recommend any animes similar to Ouran High School Host Club (it's such an amazing anime!)! I may update OHSHC fanfiction soon :)**


	7. Itsy Bitsy Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Pocahontas Knight, Yungsun, Guest, Aiedail4eva and WildCitrusSunflower for your amazing reviews.**

Mr Waskai's eyes twinkle; I kid you not they actually twinkle in the candlelight. This is quite bizarre and I am filled with a sudden sense of dread. What has he planned? It must be something really horrible.

Well, now that I contemplate this last thought, I realise that Mr Waskai doesn't need a reason to act like a bitter old man. He is such a delight to be around.

"Well, how will we be serving our detention?" I ask warily careful not to show any fear.

Mr Waskai can sense fear. He is a terrifying man who evokes feelings of illness and fear when he simply sweeps into his classroom with his long black coat with the red trim. And when he glares in your direction, cue feelings of extreme trepidation and it is time to book your appointment with a psychiatrist.

Before he utters the words that will determine our fate, or at the very least the two to three hours that we will spend together in detention alone, he joins his hands evil villain style and proclaims "Well I am glad that you asked Katie. For detention, both of you will be writing out my classroom notes since the very beginning of my teaching career, and let me assure, that has been a very long time. My notes have become worn and dilapidated over time and now, they are hardly legible. I would like the both of you to copy them out by hand using little more than the ink and quill you see before your very eyes. And also, as extra punishment, I will leave the two of you alone here in this silent, lonely room to beg for forgiveness. Every evening, you will proceed to this room until you have finished modifying my notes. So I suggest, you write clearly and quickly."

I am absolutely astonished. That's it. That's our punishment. This will be easy. But I soon begin to understand the perpetual twinkling in his eyes so similar in colour to the rest of the Fire Nation. He wasn't kidding about the disarray of those notes. I gulp; this is quite the intimidating task. His handwriting is completely illegible, it is written in some form of ancient script.

"And for now, my despicable students, I will leave you in misery. Bye bye, I will be back in two hours."

And with that Mr Waskai true as his words departed. But no he did not leave us in misery.

Zuko scowls, transforming his face completely with such a simple facial expression. He is almost unrecognisable now.

"He is such an asshole," he hisses, almost spitting in anger.

I am surprised, I thought that princes are supposed to avoid vulgarity at all costs. But Zuko throws in this little phrase as easily as he would pick up girls. I assume that he has no trouble picking girls up. I mean, he is very attractive. I am not going to lie. It doesn't make up for him being an asshole obviously. But he is a prince as well and that is bound to attract any power-hungry female. I am just glad that power isn't particularly attractive to me.

"Oh, the bad prince!" I tease.

He smirks in my direction.

"Well, it's true _Katara_," he says, exaggerating my name on purpose, "it must be annoying that he insists on calling you Katie. I mean, Katie is such a common name and your name is…"

He trails off nonchalantly, but his crimson blush which is now painted across his face gives him away. His skin is so pale, that even the slightest tint of red would make him look like a lobster in comparison to me. I am suddenly thankful that my skin tone doesn't easily give my secrets away. I can be quite private in that sense. I don't go shouting my business around the place, unlike the girls who squeal loudly intentionally about their exclusive holiday destinations. I scoff, they must be really insecure if they feel the need to flaunt their wealth like it is a Golden Crown messenger bag. How lame.

I elbow him, intent on teasing him for a while more. I don't particularly like him, but otherwise I am here for two hours, bored out of my tree, relentlessly copying luxurious parchment after luxurious parchment. And to be honest, that idea doesn't appeal to me. I don't know about you but I think that in a situation like this, it's everyone for themselves. It just so happens that there is someone else sitting by my side, someone who is very obviously masculine. Now don't get me wrong, I am not going to be throwing myself on him. I am from the Southern Water Tribe, we have morals unlike these Fire Nation girls who wear itsy bitsy bikinis that make me embarrassed just looking at them. Their swim wear looks like underwear and that can't be a good thing. I mean, you are basically having sex with every male in the vicinity wearing that choice of apparel. You may think that I am uptight but my mother taught me to respect myself and I like to feel comfortable in my clothing. I don't enjoy feeling a piece of meat.

He gazes at me for a while. He looks confused. What is there to be confused by? We are simply writing notes out. It is monotonous but basically easy once you get past deciphering the tiny font and the indistinguishable letters.

"Uh…yeah, it is annoying. I mean, how hard can it be to say Katara? Really, he is such a pain in my backside."

Zuko looks quite astonished. I think that he misinterpreted that statement literally, as I feel his heavy amber stare resting on my ass of all places. I am sorry but did I give you permission to ravage me with my clothes on? Perhaps I did, but if so I would have been out of my mind on cactus juice.

"Um Zuko…I didn't mean literally. Can you stop looking at my ass like it's your lord Agni? I can assure you that it isn't."

"Um..No, I mean yes. I mean, I wasn't staring at your ass, I mean your bum, I mean your posterior, ass, bum. Oh shit. Stop. I am out of control," he sputters, his cheeks turning magenta once more.

Oh, so cute. I never knew that he was such an awkward character. I mean, he walks around the school like he owns it which to be honest, he probably does in some way or another. But when it comes down to it, he is a sweetie. I mean, he is blushing like a maniac because he mentioned the word ass several times in relation to my ass.

But now, I feel my own face growing hot and instantaneously, I know that my own face is now resembling that of a tomato.

I clear my throat, as if trying to diffuse the awkward from the air. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen but not for lack of trying. I was clearing my throat so much that it probably sounded like a mama walrus-horse giving birth to a whole fleet of the little critters.

I think that Zuko and I can get along, especially if we are going to be serving our detention whilst simultaneously, working on our English Literature projects. This is going to be an amusing year.

Abruptly, Mr Waskai walks in and we jump away from one another in alarm. He glares at us suspiciously with every fibre of his being.

"What were the two of you doing in here? You weren't doing hanky-panky, I hope?" he questions.

Wow. I thought it was awkward before but just now, we have reached a whole new level of awkward.

"Um...no, definitely not. Yes. I mean no…" we sputter simultaneously in embarrassment.

"Good. Well, you still have another hour so proceed once more. Come on…those notes won't write themselves, you know."

Yes, I think in exasperation, so that means you can't write out your own notes because you like torturing us.

The two of us remain silent for a few more minutes until Zuko seemingly forgets about the previous incident and breaks the unspoken silence between us.

"So, we're good?" he queries.

"Um...yeah, we're good."

And so the silence returns with a vengeance. I have a millions of questions to ask Zuko now that we are getting on along. But I realise that he won't appreciate me asking him about the origins of his mysterious scar. That will have to wait for another day.

So the minutes tick away along with the beating of our hearts until finally the hour is up.

"I have paper cuts on my paper cuts," I groan as we venture out of the dim room ready for a deep slumber to rescue us from our torment when the flash of a distant camera flickers.

Shit.

**Please read and review. I am so sorry about the terrible quality of this chapter but I hope that you enjoy it still. :) Reviews make my day. Zuko's secret will be revealed soon.**


	8. Shocking Secret Spoken

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PrincesaDeFuego, Rainproof Coyote, Shadowhunter69, WildCitrusSunflower, nightfall26, Aiedail4eva, Chasingmydreams09, Yungsun and Mika in Italia (you reckon so?) for your amazing reviews.**

I awake to find the ever impish Toph draped across her silk sheets (the only luxury that suggests she hails from the second richest family of the four nations), patiently gazing at me, a placid smile adorning her small face. She seems to assessing my reaction, but for what? And suddenly, the events of last night come flooding back to me. That dratted photographer has struck again.

I sigh despairingly; it looks like I now have to face the consequences although of course, the event itself was innocent enough apart from the ass-related conversation between Zuko and I.

"Alright, Toph, show me that bothersome magazine, I can't hide forever or so it seems. I have to face the angry mobs."

You may think that I am being a tad over dramatic and I actually agree with that statement. I am being a tad over dramatic….or according to Toph,"Get off the stage, you suck."

Well, at least she is honest even brutally so.

I wash and dress quickly, wishing to postpone the brief amount of time I have to flick through the article and various pictures. But alas, the time passes all too soon and it is d day. I am ready to discover the allegations based on the 'secret' bond that Zuko and I share.

"I can't believe it," I sigh as I gaze at the large print headline that is emblazoned across the front page and the rest of the daily magazine is basically spouting off once more about Zuko and I and our rumoured relationship.

The headline screams, 'Fire Fox and his Wanton Water Whore: The True Unveiled Confession of their Amorous Advances. Katara, the alleged wanton water whore repeatedly seduced the beloved Fire Prince on many an occasion. "She is truly a disgrace to womankind," our anonymous source has proclaimed…"

After that, the words blur into one.

Now, that is just downright disrespectful. And not to mention, incredibly condescendingly rude. I am utterly shocked and upset. I can't believe that no authority figure has intervened yet. You would think that such a controversial, hurtful article hasn't been removed yet. You can bet your kimono that if the article were about some Fire Nation noble girl, then there would be hell to pay. Reporters from the major news scrolls and whatnot would flock to the academy in droves and the unnamed girl would probably cry false tears, whilst secreting adoring the attention she is receiving because she is expected to be so prim and proper. Her family whom usually would pretty much either ignore her or suffocate her with love, attention and expensive gifts would rush to the academy to rescue their precious daughter. But me, I am just a commoner in the eyes of the school which is why they are paying no heed to my plight. Sometimes, I really hate attending this academy.

But I need this school more than they need me. I may receive 'stellar' grades but I lack the 'noble blood'. It is a lot of snobby bullshit. I know that it isn't proper to cuss so readily but when I am enraged, my manners fly out of the window.

I can feel the heavy tears threatening to break through.

"There, there Katara. It's alright. Suki told me about the article ready….apparently, they have run out of the braille copy so I couldn't read it. Katara, you know that magazine is a lot of shit; there isn't any truth to it whatsoever. You are not a slut and you know that so there is no need for you to feel embarrassed. I know you too well and I know that you feel embarrassed right now and plus I can feel your heart racing like one of those kimodo rhinos. You can't hide your feelings from me. Come here to me, come on."

I know that she is trying and with that, the dam breaks and my tears begin free falling. I don't even care anymore. I feel Toph's arms tighten around me as she envelops me into a bear hug. Sometimes, I feel like Toph is my little sister but right now, that sentiment is reversed. She is stroking my heart and gently saying, "It's alright. Let it all out. You will feel much better then. There, there."

I have never seen Toph act so tenderly; usually, she is all rough and ready punching my arm in a display of casual affection.

Abruptly, the tears stop snaking their way down my blotchy cheeks. I am filled with feeling of such complete rage that I am surprised I don't spontaneously combust with all my pent up rage.

"How dare that stupid magazine publish such utter lies? They are merely jealous, because they are obsessed with him but they are so chicken-legged that they can't even muster up the teensy bit of courage involved when delving into conversation with him. He is actually very easy to talk to. They are just jealous," I scream, surprising myself with my own wrath.

Toph simply smiles and gently hugs me once more.

"They are jealous. And I like your choice of words chicken-legged-"she bursts into a peal of honest laughter. I too join in her guffawing. I feel much better now because I realise that article is such a ridiculous waste of my time. The girl who wrote that article was only wishing to hurt me with her barbed insults and her acidic envy. Has she not heard of feminism?

"Come on," I probe Toph after we are all laughed out, "it's breakfast time."

"Oh, I hope that have those delicious snicker doodle pancakes again today."

Actually, it is getting pretty dangerous for me to venture around the grand corridors now as the crazy Zuko fan girls are getting pretty hot under the collar in the sense that they were all hoping that Zuko would fall in love with them at first sight. Although, Zuko probably has never spoken to half of these girls, it has not diminished their sense of entitlement over his body. But I feel safe as Toph is by my side and we are both Masters in our respective elements so anybody would be classified insane (eg Azula) if they were to provoke us to attack.

It is kind of creepy. I mean, what self-respecting girl would allow themselves to be swept along in a craze fuelled by teenage hormones? When they look back upon their high school days, they will only remain their obsession with one boy. This time can be better spent with friends and boys who actually like you.

I am so irritated right now. Why is it that wherever I turn, I bump into that quarrelsome masked photographer whose camera seems to be omnipresent? And why is that the writer so good at choosing alliterative words?

I am about to enter the large ornate beautiful doors of the dining hall when Sokka races towards me, an expression of utter fury splashed across his face.

"Katara, are you alright? I saw that article. I am not happy, show me that misogynistic scrawny editor and I will beat him into a pulp."

You see, before he met Suki, he was the perfect definition of a misogynist but now Suki has truly transformed him into the perfect boyfriend. I don't mean to say that she changed his appearance, I only mean that she changed his mind set which I am thankful for.

But Sokka can't get into trouble. He was on probation last year after beating that idiot Jet up after he destroyed Meng's reputation. I try to soothe his angry words.

"Sokka, it's okay. I can get revenge using intelligence."

Sokka's eyes flash with an incomprehensible amount of pride.

"You truly are my sister," he declares as he flicks away an imaginary tear drop.

"Um…I am sorry," a mysterious voice from behind me tentatively utters.

I watch Sokka's facial expression turn from one of surprise to anger once more.

"Hey you, you precious prince, do you know what? I am not happy. My sister has to now deal with the scornful gazes of many a person and all because of you, Zuko," he angrily shouts.

I rapidly turn around just as I see Zuko's overwhelmingly guilty face. Although, I am not certain why he is guilty. He didn't write the article. We are in this together.

I watch as his chest rapidly rises and falls in a heavy sigh (not like that pervert).

"I know and Katara, I am sorry. It isn't fair. You don't deserve to deal with all this crap. It's not your fault that half the girls in the school want to be betrothed to me because of who I am. A prince. They don't care about me. They just want me to look good and to bring their own social status up. I am sick of it. I need to tell you something that will completely change your opinion of me. Can I have a minute of your time?"

I smile gently while Sokka's frown deepens. If he continues like that, he will get premature wrinkles.

"Sure, Zuko. You guys-"I gesture to Sokka and Toph—"go on ahead and have breakfast. Maybe there will be those pancakes again. Save me one."

"Are you sure, Katara?" Toph asks in a rather quiet voice, which is really unusual for her.

"Of course, I will be fine."

I watch them depart before finally turning back to Zuko.

"Oh, okay what did you want to talk to me about?"

He brings a finger to his lips as if to hush me, as if I were talking too loudly. He drags me to an alcove on the far side of the room.

"You know, Zuko. Dragging someone against their free will counts as harassment."

His lips quirk upwards in amusement.

"Oh really? And are you willing to bring this case to the courts?"

I don't even bother to respond.

"Okay, tell me now," I say rather impatiently, I am really hungry.

Zuko hushes me once more and turns his head from side to side, frantically checking to see if the coast is clear.

"Well, you saw me that first day of school on the train platform. You looked me at my face- at this hideous scar before you looked away like you were burned yourself. I haven't told anyone this but I feel that it is necessary to tell you now because I have already caused so much trouble for you.

It all started at the very beginning of the summer- merely a day or two after we first received our holidays. I was pleading with my father to teach me how to redirect lightning. And he scoffed saying,"Zuko, you simply aren't an accomplished bender, you are merely mediocre. I would be much more comfortable if Azula were Heir Apparent. She is brilliant at everything, whilst you are merely average. You simply do not possess the traits of a leader. In fact, you don't even possess the traits of a snivelling wimp, like your uncle Iroh. It would be demeaning to every true firebender if I were to teach you how to redirect lightning. Henceforth, I forbid anybody to teach you how to do so."

Well, that was all fine and dandy except it wasn't. My dad always treated me like I wasn't his son. It didn't matter except it did. It hurt and I always strived to be the very best I could be. So, one day I gathered every scroll in relation to lightning bending that I could and I tried to teach myself, except every time that I did, my efforts blew up in my face. Literally. And so I enlisted the help of my uncle, Iroh, an accomplished Master fire bender who taught me the correct positioning. But eventually, my dad found out and he snarled at me saying, "Are you dumb boy? Do you not understand the definition of forbidden? You will now be punished," and instead of subjecting me to an honourable Agni Kai, he simply burned me right there on the spot and he banished my uncle to a far off place. My face felt like the fiery pits of Agni's home all summer. My wound got infected close to my eye and I nearly lost my sight in that eye. And my dad has renounced my claim on the throne. That's the truth. The renouncing of my throne is actually what hurts the most. It is a symbol that my dad has truly rejected me. I wish to find my uncle and bring him home along with my mom as well, if she is still alive. Now you know. Mock me if you will."

My eyes burn with sympathy; the tears threaten against my eye lids as I attempt to maintain composure. His dad truly seems to despise his son; he has not displayed any form of parental love for his only son. But I am also enraged.

"How could you even think for one second that I would laugh at your expense? I am so angry, your dad is a savage. I can't believe that a father could even dream about burning their son."

Zuko gazes at me for what seems like hours but what could have only been a few minutes.

"I was wrong to think that you would laugh. You are not a malicious person after all; in fact you are the kindest person that I have ever met. I see what you do for other people. You help them with their homework. You share words of wisdom. You remind me of my mother, Fire Lady Ursa. Have you heard of her?"

"Um...no I can't say that I have Zuko."

I know next to nothing about Fire Nation history, although I learn about it in school... but this history is primarily based on the bygone eras of prosperity and freedom, before the onset of the Hundred Year War.

"That's alright. You are not Fire Nation by birth. She disappeared a few years ago on the eve of my eleventh birthday. I haven't seen her since."

I can't help but stare at him aghast. I wasn't expecting this. I didn't expect Zuko to have such a twisted family life. Whenever the Royal family (sans Ursa as I now know) pose in photographs, they always looks so incredibly happy. I guess that it is all in day's work for a royal.

**Please read and review. I hope that some of the content in this chapter didn't offend anyone in any way. :)**

**I think that this is my best chapter. Please, what do you think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written!**


End file.
